Saving Sha're
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU: Scott McCall,True Alpha still got Allison back after the Motel scene. But Then a month later gets through into the Future and Met Kathryn Janeway which took him in and helped him try find a way back. But. It doesn't seem likely. He ends up commanding Voyager on the way Home after Janeway dead on arrival of the Delta. But after nearly 7 years Voyager thrown back to the 21st Cen


**Chapter 1.**

(Scott POV)

I got stranded in the future, but someone there called Kathryn Janeway found me and took me in even helped me. She gave me Voyager when she died after getting thrown away from the Bad lands at the start of the journey to the Delta Quadrant. Then we fell through a time gap, which is what I called it and it sent us back to the 21st Century. True I'm home but I can't leave Voyager behind, Then we picked a ship upon long range sensors and It was humans on board.

But I recognize that ship somewhere. So I put Commander Chakotay in charge til I got back and went to the armoury and took a Phaser and MK2 also just in case and went to the Transporter room and transported over.

Once I got there I started to look around and I see this Girl struggling to no avail. SO I decided to follow and I see this guy put his hand in front of her which makes her stop struggling and I took out my phaser and got ready as she was put on the table Naked. I came out and stun everyone apart from the girl and went towards her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She only nodded, so I reached out for her and picked her up when a guy came out of nowhere and she got dropped back on the table. As I was hurt badly I ended up shifting into my wolf form and knock the guy out twice how long it would take us to get out. Then I shifted back and picked her up and then hit my combadge.

"McCall to Voyager, 2 to beam directly to sickbay," I said then the Transporter came and I put her onto a Bio-bed.

"Doc," I said but nothing.

"Computer, Activate EMH," I said as the Doctor appeared.

"Doc, have a look at her," I said as I headed to the other room to create some clothes for her and then took them into the room where she was and set them down next to her. "These are for you," and She nodded okay.

Then Voyager got hit.

"Bridge, Report," I said after hitting my combadge.

"It's the ship you beamed out of," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said. and headed out of sickbay and straight to the Turbo-Lift to the bridge.

Once on the Bridge. "Harry, open a channel to that ship," I said.

"Aye Sir," Harry said as he opened the channel which they responded too.

"This is Captain Scott McCall of the Federation Starship Voyager, Stop shooting at my ship,"

"Give us the girl," The man which appeared on the viewscreen.

"Not a chance, Try to do something to her. Never," I said.

"Are you grown Humans going to listen to a kid," The man said.

"He is our Captain, True if we thought he was wrong we wouldn't but the Fact is he is right and we will back him up 100% every time," Chakotay said.

"You see my crew have seen what I can do for someone my age," I said.

"Then you will no longer live, Goodbye Fools," he said cutting the channel.

"They charging weapons," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert, Battle station," I said. Voyager went to combat mode.

A couple of seconds later we got hit.

"Damage?" I asked.

"None," Harry said.

"Return Fire, target their weapons," I said.

"Firing Phasers," Tuvok said. "Direct hit,"

"They shields are holding," Harry said.

Then we got hit again.

"Tom, Evasion Pattern Delta 4," I said.

"Aye sir," Tom said.

"Tuvok, Return fire, hit them with everything we got," I said.

"Firing," Tuvok said as we hit them again with our Phaser but with Photon Torpedoes also.

"Direct hit," Tuvok said.

"They pulling back," Harry said.

"Tom get us out of here, Maximum Warp," I said.

"Aye sir," Tom said after putting Voyager at Warp 9.975 away from the other ship.

"Stand down, Red alert," Chakotay said.

"Damage," I said.

"Nothing we can't fix Captain, I get you a full damage report," B'Elanna said.

"What was that about?" Chakotay said.

"Only one person would know, That is down in sickbay," I said.

"We should talk to her," Harry said.

"We are, Chakotay you got the bridge, Tuvok," I said as we walked into the Turbo-lift.

When we got into Sickbay, She was up and Dressed.

I went over to her.

"Name's Scott, What's yours?" I said.

"Sha're," She said.

"What were they?" I said.

"Gou'ald," Sha're said.

"What were they doing?" I said.

"I don't know, But thank you for getting me out of there, But you need to find my husband," Sha're said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He went with a Team from SGC to Earth," Sha're said.

"Earth, you sure?" I said.

"Yes, please, I have to get to him," Sha're said.

"We see what we can do," I said getting up and heading out of sickbay.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"Yeah, Tuvok," I said.

"You know Voyager can't go to Earth, it could corrupt the timeline," Tuvok said.

"So we let her husband think she dead, No," I said as we got into the Turbo-lift to the bridge.

"Chakotay," I said as Chakotay, Tuvok and I headed into the ready room.

After Tuvok and I filled in Chakotay.

"So what we do?" Chakotay said.

"We go, But stay in high orbit around Earth," I said.

"Captain, you know what can happen?" Chakotay said.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Captain, I agree, we should take her to find her husband, but we have to protect the timeline," Tuvok said.

"Agreed," Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, Tuvok, I get you want to keep the timeline the same," I said.

"Why do I feel a but coming," Chakotay said.

"But we need to take her back, Chakotay set a course to Earth," I said.

"Captain, We should also put voyager in to a really high orbit," Tuvok said.

"Agreed," I said then Chakotay left.

"Captain, are you okay?" Tuvok said.

"Fine, guess it was time to head back anyway," I said.

"Is there anything else, Captain," Tuvok said.

"No, Dismissed," I said.

Tuvok nodded and headed back to the bridge.

XXX

Once we got near Earth we dropped out of Warp behind Earth's moon and went into a really high orbit to avoid detection.

"Harry?" I said.

"We are in high orbit, Captain," Harry said.

"Good, Any sign of detection 7?" I asked.

"None yet, Captain," 7 said.

Then Harry's console at Ops started bleeping. "Captain, We been Hailed,"

"From where?" Chakotay said.

"It's coming from Earth," Harry said.

"7, you sure they can't see us?" I said.

"Yes," 7 said.

"Then how can they hail us?" Chakotay said.

"Military satellites," I said.

"What?" Harry said.

"They higher up in orbit, Maybe have the best gear on them too, so they could have seen us on those," I said.

"Should we answer?" Harry said.

"N.." Chakotay said.

"Yes, If we don't then they may send a nuke up at us, Harry," I said.

"Channel open," Harry said.

"This is General Hammond of StarGate Command, To who am I speaking to," A voice came on.

Here we go. "This is Captain Scott McCall of the federation starship Voyager," I said.

"If I may ask, Where are you here?" Hammond said.

"We found a Girl who was taken by a group called the Gou'ald, She said her husband went back with the team you send back the SGC," I said.

"Sha're, Is she alright?" Another man voice said.

"Captain, This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Her husband," Hammond said.

"Yes, She alright, In our medical bay," I said.

"Is she alright?" Jackson said.

"Yes, She fine," I said.

"Captain is it possible for us to come up and see her," Hammond said.

Chakotay shot me a look.

"Yes, But we need to keep information about my ship secret, and We can't tell you why," I said.

"Of course," Hammond said.

"There is something else also, I need you to bring 2 people with you, Melissa McCall and Allison Argent, they in Beacon Hill's," I said.

"Of Course, We will contact you when we ready," Hammond said.

"Understood, McCall out," I said and Harry ended the channel.

"Let me know when they ready for transport, I'll be in my ready room, Chakotay you got the bridge," I said heading into my ready room.

And I sat down behind the desk where my computer where and my Laptop a created as soon as I got command of Voyager. 21st century too.

Then my doorbell rang.

"Come in," I said and Chakotay walked in.

"Captain, I don't get why you ask for those 2 names to come also," Chakotay said.

"I have my reasons Chakotay," I said.

"Scott, I get the fact those from SGC needs to come, But those 2 I don't see why," Chakotay said.

"I do, plus if my maths is right, I fell through whatever it was to your time in 3 months ago," I said.

"So what is it?" Chakotay said.

"You find out soon, Chakotay," I said.

"I hope you are right about this," Chakotay said.

"Any thing on long range," I said.

"Nothing yet, no sign of the ship that attacked us also," Chakotay said.

"Good, have 7 keep scanning for anything," I said.

"You got it," Chakotay said.

"Dismissed," I said.

Then Chakotay left.

Damn It is so going to be good seeing Mum and Allison again. Been 7 years for me and only 3 months for them. I was 16 when I was through to the 24th Century. Now I almost 23.

Bridge to the Captain," Harry said.

"Go ahead," I said after hitting my combadge.

"We just received word from the SGC, They ready," Harry said.

"Did you tell them how they getting up here?" I said.

"No, Just said that we have tech to get them here from where they are," Harry said.

"Got it, Have Chakotay meet me in Transporter room 3, I'll be there in 10 mins," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Harry said.

Then I cut the channel, I got up and grabbed my top before putting it on and attaching my combadge on.

Once I was ready I went down to Transporter Room 3. Once there Chakotay and Tuvok were there.

"They ready for Transport," Tuvok said.

"Ready?" I said.

"Let's do it," Chakotay said.

"Energize," I said.

Then A group of people appear in the transporter pad 2 of them Allison and Mum.

"Scott," Mum said.

"Scott, It's really you," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said then those 2 end up hugging me and I kissed Allison on her head.

"How?" Mum said.

"Later, Let me get these guys sorted," I said.

"Fine," They said letting go.

"General Hammond," I said.

"Yes, Captain," Hammond said.

"Welcome on Voyager," I said.

"I hate to speed this up but where's Sha're?" Jackson said.

"In Sickbay," I said.

"Captain, I can show the other around Voyager," Chakotay said.

"Go right ahead, We head towards Sickbay," I said.

Then Tuvok and Chakotay headed out with the rest apart from Mum, Allison, Hammond and Jackson.

I took them to the Turbo-Lift and went to deck 5 and head towards Sickbay. Once we are in.

"Doc, Got visitors,"I said.

"Sha're," Jackson said head towards her as soon as he sees her.

"Daniel," Sha're said flying straight into his arms.

"You okay?" Jackson said.

"Thanks to him," Sha're said. as she turned towards me.

"Thank you," Jackson said. I nodded back.

"Let's head to the bridge," I said and Mum, Allison, Hammond and I went to the Turbo-Lift and headed to the Bridge.

Once we were on the Bridge.

"Captain, We got a problem," Harry said.

"Crap, What is it?" I said.

"A ship," Harry said.

"Heading here," I said.

"Yes, But not the bad part," Harry said.

"What is it?" I said.

"It's the same ship as before, Heading right at us," Harry said.

"What's going on?" Hammond said.

"Gou'ald, They may have found us," I said.

"Scott, What are we going to do," Allison said.

"Get that ship to follow us," I said.

"Harry, Get Chakotay and Tuvok up here now," I said heading down the stairs.

"Aye, Sir," Harry said.

"Tom get us away from Earth, But keep them coming for us," I said.

"On it," Tom said as Voyager broke high orbit.

"You 2 better sit down," I said sitting down in my chair.

When Chakotay and Tuvok showed up.

"It's them again," I said.

"Like the pounding didn't make them stay away," Tom said.

"Harry, How close are they?" Chakotay said sitting down at his console.

"Another 5 mins from weapons," Harry said.

"Are they Charged?" I said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What now?" Allison said.

"Either get them to fell back again or.." I said.

"Or what?" Hammond said.

"Take them out," I said.

"Can you actually do that?" Mum said.

"Ins't the first time," I said.

"Tom get us out of the Sol system," Chakotay said.

"How far away till they are in weapons range?" I said.

"2 Mins," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert, Battle stations," I said.

Then Voyager went into combat mode.

"Tom?" Chakotay said.

"They right on us. Wait I getting 2 of them," Tom said.

"What, Where did the second one come from?" I said.

"No Idea," Harry said.

"Tom, go to full impulse," I said.

"Just did," Tom said.

"They getting a lock," Harry said.

"Tom, Evasion Pattern Beta 4," I said.

"Aye sir," Tom said as Voyager just got hit.

"Damage?" Chakotay said.

"They just gazed the shields," Harry said.

"Tuvok return Fire, Target their Weapons," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Tuvok said as Voyager started firing Phasers at each ship.

They we got hit again.

"Damn, Tom, Evasion Pattern Beta 140 Duel Attack mode," I said.

"Evasion Pattern, Confirmed," Tom said.

"They trying to lock a tractor beam on us," 7 Said.

"Reverse Shield Polarity, Throw them off," I said.

"They really trying this time," Tom said.

"Let's not give them a chance," I said.

Then we got hit twice.

"Shield are down to 90%," Harry said.

"Tom, Attack pattern Delta 6, Tuvok return fire hit them with everything we got," I said.

As Tuvok fired both Phasers and Proton torpedoes at both ship.

"Direct hit one is gone in to some weird vortex," Harry said.

"What about the other one?" I said.

"They still coming," Harry said.

"Tuvok, what are they on?" I said.

"They shield are weaking but not enough yet," Tuvok said.

Target they ship again aim for they shield generators," I said.

We ended up being able to hit them with 3 Phaser shot passing by them.

Then we got hit.

"They Shield are weaking," Tuvok said.

"Torpedoes, Full spread," I said.

As we hit them with those as we passed them but we know it was about to go up.

"That ship going to blow," Harry said.

"Tom, Get us out of here, Maximum Warp," I said.

And Tom got Voyager to warp speed before we got hit by the shockwave.

"We clear," Tom said.

"Get us back to Earth," I said. Tom Nodded at me and set a course. "Stand down Red alert, B'Elanna what damage we get?"

"Nothing we can't take care of, Get you the full report soon," B'Elanna said.

"That was close," Chakotay said.

"Too close for my liking, You got the Bridge," I said heading into my Ready Room with Allison and Mum While Chakotay talks with the rest of them.

Then I get attacked By Allison. "Scott, What happened you been gone for at least 4 Months,"

"Long story, I Love you, Allison," I said.

"Love you too Scott," Allison said not letting go.

"Can I get in?" Mum said as I grabbed her and sat her down next to me and hugging in my other side. "How long has it been for you, You look older,"

"7-8 years, Give or Take," I said.

Then I filled them in on what happened to me over that time. But the main thing I was fighting to get back was to find a way back to them and Allison, I never forgot about her and never way.

 **That's all for this.**

 **Now I can do more but let me know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Stay safe and Tuned.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
